Mustaches
by Brightness Davar
Summary: After a long night hosting a ball, the Queen and Princess find themselves alone in the ballroom. Hijinks ensues with fake mustaches and impersonations. One-shot drabble.


**This is just a little drabble I thought of and couldn't let go of :D**

 **I am not Elsa so I can hold onto hings if I wish to.**

 **I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

"Good night. Goodbye. Thank you, you're too kind, Your Grace. I'm glad you enjoyed the evening, Lady Tremaine, please send my regards to your daughters. Well,she's not scary _at all_." Princess Anna whispered to herself when the woman was out of earshot. "Lord Waldo thank – whoop, yes you've had your fill of our glogg, I see – Kai, would you please ensure Lord Kraus makes it to his rooms without incident? Thanks."

A heavy relieved sigh escaped the redhead as she leaned against the now closed double doors, allowing her royal persona to slip into non-existence with her slumped shoulders and tired groan. The empty ballroom echoed the sound dramatically but gave way when the Queen giggled at her sister's exhausted form.

"What's so funny?" The youngest asked inquisitively, still leaning against the door, lest someone decided that the party was not nearly finished.

"Oh, nothing." Elsa smiled, "You're a fabulous hostess, Anna. The Spring Ball was a complete success, thanks to you."

Anna's tired face lit up with pride at her sister's praise. She had insisted, after the Thaw, that she help out more with running the kingdom in any way she could. Not wanting to disappoint her sister or cause very important parchment be destroyed by chocolate stains, Elsa had given Anna one of the things their mother had usually been in charge of: party planning.

That had kept the redhead busy and content whilst being able to spend more time with her sister and ease some of her kingdom running burdens. Now Elsa could focus solely on the admin side of ruling while Anna could have 'fun' part that involved meeting people and organising events, within the budget of course.

"Thanks, it was fun."

Elsa hummed in agreement.

"Except for those obnoxious noblemen…" Anna stood up from leaning against the door, her hands immediately set to work at releasing her pent up hair from its cage. "I swear I'll wear a fake wedding ring just to get them to leave me alone for longer than five seconds." It looked like she had bitten into something sour before she continued, "Some of them really couldn't dance to save their lives."

"At least you got to have some fun," the blond retorted good-naturedly, watching deft fingers release her signature twin braids "I was forced to make small talk with the numerous dignitaries flocking for my attention."

"Why didn't you just tell them this was a 'no-business' ball?"

"I tried, they're persistent–"

A scoff interrupted her excuse, "That's one way of putting it."

The redhead had somehow managed to knot her braids before her face, between her nose and lips, making it look as if she was sporting a long braided red moustache.

"What on earth?" Elsa asked caught between amusement and confusion. Her amusement won out and started to bubble in herstomach at her sister's antics that will ensue in T minus, 3...2...1.

"Your Majesty," Anna said in as deep a voice as she could manage, which was but two octaves lower. She bowed extravagantly before the Queen who was hiding her giggles behind her hand, "I mustache you a question, and I'm afraid i cannot shave it for later."

Elsa suppressed a groan at her terrible puns, giving her a look conveying her disbelief perfectly. "Really?"

"May I have this dance?" She asked without breaking character.

"I'm terribly sorry Lord Pigtail," The Queen answered in a grace filled, albeit solemn voice, "but I don't dance."

" _Nonsense_!" Anna snapped up into attention, "Doesn't dance? Does not dance?! Preposterous, every respectable young woman knows how to dance. I _insist_."

Before Elsa could protest any further, her sister had seized her hand and forced her into a waltzing position.

"Anna please, it's much too late in the evening to–"

"Princess Anna is not here right now, I am Lord Pigtail and we shall dance."

And with that said, she led her sister around the room in time with the music in her head. Having no other choice but to play along, Elsa sighed and followed her.

"Where'd you learn how to dance?" Anna asked, surprised that she could keep up with her quick pace. Elsa practically glided on the floor as if she had conjured up ice skates in order to stay with her. The redhead shot a quick glance at their feet in order to see whether or not she actually did something like that, even though she knew it wouldn't have worked if the floor wasn't iced over.

"Gerda taught me during the...time we were separated."

"Really?" Anna asked, intrigued, "Kai taught me...how come Gerda taught you?"

"Well," Elsa breathed, lifting her eyes to recall the memory. "he started to teach me, but he kinda...made me too nervous. Gerda stepped in instead and taught me with Papa."

"Oh, yeah. Kai could be a lit-tle too..."

"Precise." the sisters said at the same time.

"Besides,'every respectable young woman knows how to dance.' " Elsa replied using her earlier words against her.

"Yeah, yeah - wait." Anna narrowed her eyes to squint at her sister as they danced, "So you threw me to that Weasel knowing you could've danced with him?" At her sister's sly smirk she cried, "Elsa! That man almost crushed my feet when he jumped around like that!"

"Unfortunately, that's just how the krumkake crumbles, _Lord Pigtail_." She replied smugly. Anna pulled her lips into thin slits causing her 'mustache' to slip.

"Indeed, it would seem so." her 'deep' voice returned; she repositioned her hair under her nose, settling back into her character. "What do you think of my impressive mustache?"

She stroked it fondly as she spoke, "I groom it _thrice_ a day, _religiously_ , and even every now and again when time permits, and even when it does not. Especially when it does not."

"It is much too impressive for a lowly Queen, such as myself, to be honoured by its splendour, your Grace." Elsa answered with obvious laughter in her voice, watching the braids flop on her face like two limp noodles.

"Ho ho," she chuckled nobly, preparing her sister for a twirl. "It is my absolute pleasure to allow you to bask in its awesomeness."

Elsa twisted gracefully as soon as Anna allowed an opportunity to do so." Speaking of awesomeness," Lord Pigtail continued as soon as she returned, "my nephew, _Gods'-gift-to-women_ , is currently single and ready to mingle."

The laughter that had bubbled inside of the eldest since the beginning of this whole escapade erupted from her mouth in chiming bouts of twinkles. They stopped dancing as Elsa tried to catch her breath.

" 'S-single and ready to m-mingle'?" the blonde repeated between breaths, "Did someone actually say that to you?"

"Not really, no." Anna answered giggling along with her, "But he might as well have."

"Oh please tell me more." Elsa almost begged her; the youngest fulfilled her request eagerly. She took her cool hand and led her around the floor once more.

"Ah," Lord Pigtail breathed deeply, " _God's-gift-to-women_ , we call him Charlie, is one magnificent – what's that Greek god's name that's like our goddess Freyja?" Anna asked suddenly, snapping out of character so quickly it made Elsa's head spin.

"Uh…Aphrodite?"

"No,no. The _male_ one."

"Oh, you mean Adonis."

"Yes! Our Charlie," Lord Pigtail continued, "Is Adonis reborn." Here Anna wagged her eyebrows mischievously, causing her sister to giggle. "He's an Admiral in the navy, you see." She twirled Elsa elegantly before she continued, "He 'was besieged by _ten thousand_ Romans, and he took out a whole armada single handily' – "

"Oh my!" Elsa swooned, wagging her hand to cool her face.

" – 'with one arm he was steering the ship and with the other he held his mighty sword and struck down a whole attacking fleet!" Lord Pigtail continued breathing the air of all things dramatic.

"Charlie seems too good to be true if you ask me, my good sir." The eldest quipped.

"And if you even _blink_ in interest," Anna said in her normal voice, keeping her face as blank as was possible in example, and blinked pointedly, "It's all downhill from there."

"Why didn't you just tell them you were already taken?" Elsa asked curiously, still following her sister around the ballroom, perfectly in time with her rhythm. "It been like…six months that you and Kristoff had been together. You two are quite serious, right?"

"Yes! I _tried_!" Anna whined petulantly, her mustache fell from its perch, "But they still see me as fair game, especially 'cause Kristoff's not by my side."

"Where is he anyway?" Elsa asked, starting to get annoyed that the man would leave her to fend for herself at a ball full of bachelors.

"He hurt his ankle on his last ice trip a few days ago." Anna answered quickly, sensing her sister's irritation."You should see the size of it! I was so sure he broke something, but he said he'd hurt it before like that and that he knew what a broken ankle looks like – blue and black and unbearably painful if I recall _my_ broken bones correctly – and that wasn't what it looked like at all. He's waiting for the swelling to go down enough so that he can visit the trolls for some rock cure to – I dunno – take all the swelling and stuff away."

"Oh," her earlier ire faded away rapidly, replaced with concern. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah," Anna smiled, "He's a big boy. Anyway," Anna repositioned her faux mustache, in preparation to continue in her noble persona.

"Wait, let me try."

The sisters backed a small step away from each other, Anna watched with obvious curiosity, wondering what her sister was planning on doing. Elsa twirled her wrist before her face, revealing a fluffy snow mustache stuck on the Queen's smiling visage when she took it away. The red knot on Anna's lip fell from its post when her mouth opened in an amused gape.

Anna lifted a betrayed eyebrow, "How come you didn't do that for me?"

"Do you want a cold lip?" As she talked the snow followed the shape of Elsa's mouth, making it warp like a stash normally would.

"Ha! It even moves like the real thing!" The youngest laughed, "This is great!"

"May I have this dance, Princess?" Elsa asked in a suspiciously nasal voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

"If you insist, lord...?" Anna fished as she gave her sister her palm.

" _Duke,_ duke Ferret, your Highness" Elsa introduced herself, and started to lead her around the dance floor with practiced ease. "The people who have the privilege of sharing my blood, call me Weasel."

Anna could see the mischief glinting in icy orbs and in the set of the mustache betraying her grin. She cocked her head trying to understand why her sister was acting like that, but then a sudden ache in her feet reminder her why this 'Duke Ferret' looked and sounded familiar.

"Ha! Wait, are you…the Duke of Wesselt–?"

"Any and all likeness that I may resemble with _that_ man is purely coincidental." Elsa interrupted, the snow on her lip perked up into what Anna now knew to be a wicked grin.

"My good Duke," Anna fell back into character with a grin of her own "I must say your hair looks fabulous tonight."

"Why thank you, young lady." She brushed a hand through her bangs, "If you swoon, I'll catch you."

Giggles erupted all the way from Anna's stomach as she followed her sister's lead around the ballroom.

"That is what he said right?" Elsa asked, giggling along with her.

"Yes he did. He really thinks he can dance–" Anna's face fell into a deadpan."he can't."

"That I could see when he dipped you in half at the coronation ball. It really is a wonder he didn't break your back."

"I know right!"

The sister's laughed together for a while; Elsa was the first to settle down. She was really enjoying the time she could have with Anna now. No dignitaries, no duties, no boyfriend or snowman. Just the two of them, in the ballroom, bonding as sisters. That sparked a happy memory, no longer weighing like an iceberg on her conscience anymore.

"Hey Anna," Elsa whispered, eyes sparkling with relief and love.

"Hmm?" she smiled at her sister, sharing the joy of just being with her.

"Wanna build a snowman?"

* * *

 **References on references in here, could you spot them all?**

 **If not, it's cool, the three I used where quite veiled.**

 **'Till next time :)**


End file.
